


Innocence Lost

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Imprisonment, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmauld Place has kept many secrets over the years, but none quite like Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by hpfangirl71 for hpsmfest 2012. Thank you to S for the wonderful beta work she did on this.

An owl tapped at the window, waking Harry early. His hand shot out from under the duvet and felt around for his glasses, but it took a few moments before he could get them on correctly. He was far too tired for this and didn't appreciate being woken before midday. 

"All right, all right." Harry began mumbling incoherently as he leapt out of bed and yanked the window open. Anything to get a bit of peace and quiet. Letting his eyes adjust to the bright sunshine, he realised that he recognised the owl. It was the same owl that sent cards and presents on this day every year, and random letters throughout the year. He carefully took the card and unwound the gift from the owl's leg before it happily flew off, then chucked them both on the floor by the side of the bed.

Without further ado, Harry got back into bed and slept until midday.

* * *

When Harry finally woke up on his own, he walked down to the kitchen and got the house-elf to make him breakfast. As he sat at the kitchen table, naked, he thought about the post he'd discarded earlier. He knew exactly who it was from, she sent them every year, and every year he threw them away. The lad didn't need to know his mother gave a toss about him. Harry was all that he needed. The fact that he, logically, knew she existed was bad enough and there had been many awkward questions over the years that Harry had had to shoot down.

There aren't any awkward questions anymore, though. Scorpius had accepted Harry's answers as fact, and why shouldn't he? Harry had told Scorpius specifically that he would never lie to him, and he'd always been good to him.

Take today, for example. Today was Scorpius' sixteenth birthday, and Harry had planned a trip out for the two of them for the first time. He was going to take Scorpius shopping in Diagon Alley, to buy a present of his choice, and then afterwards they would have a meal in the Leaky Cauldron. If that wasn't being generous, nothing was. All Scorpius had spoken about for the past two weeks was this trip out, for he'd never even set foot in Harry's garden before now. Safety concerns, you see. 

Now Scorpius is older, however, Harry can begin to trust that everything he's taught the boy over the years has finally sunk in. No talking to strangers; you never know what their motive is. Harry knows what's best, for he has Scorpius' best interests at heart. No wandering away from Harry; you don't want to get lost and be put into a situation where you're forced to talk to strangers. That would go against Harry's golden rules twice over.

After breakfast, Harry dressed in his finest Wizarding robes and brought out a beautifully wrapped box from under the bed. It was black with a gold trim, and held a pair of new robes for Scorpius. He took the box and went down to the room next to the parlour, the room where Scorpius lives. It's warded so only Harry knows it's there, and permanently locked, so Scorpius can't escape. Not that he's ever tried, Harry doesn't think, but still. He does want to keep the boy safe.

"Knock, knock," Harry said as he unlocked the door and entered the room. He never properly knocked, never gave Scorpius any time to adjust to the intrusion. It had never been a problem; Scorpius was either sleeping (for there were no windows in his room and he had no real concept of time) or up and about. Today, he appeared to be in the middle of both, and Harry found himself walking in on Scorpius getting undressed. "Oh. Sorry."

Scorpius blushed and turned sideways, shielding himself from Harry's view. It had been too little, too late though, and Harry had seen everything he needed to. He'd taken a mental picture of Scorpius' body to remember for later; at the age of sixteen, he'd really grown into a right young man. A lot of his time was spent exercising, which was evident by his six pack, and the pale, ghostly look of his father had been shed many years ago with secret charms from Harry. His cock was larger than many Harry had ever seen, and dangled between lean, muscular legs.

"I just came to wish you Happy Birthday," Harry continued, and Scorpius finished getting dressed. It was a shame to hide such a lovely body. "Here." He handed Scorpius the gift. "Happy sixteenth birthday. One more year and you'll be a man grown."

"Yeah, I guess." Scorpius took the gift over to his desk to sit down and open it. His eyes grew wide at the robes; he had few clothes as he didn't really have a need for many. "Thank you. They're lovely."

"I thought you could wear them for your first trip out today."

Scorpius' face lit up. "Yeah! When are we going?"

"Now," Harry said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He knew Scorpius would want to change into his new robes, and he had no intentions of missing it. Harry bought the robes after all; surely he was entitled to view what they were covering. "If you just get changed, we can go."

"Er." Scorpius held the robes in his hands and looked around. He was clearly uncomfortable but didn't want to say anything. Harry had taught him never to question him. Resigned to having to get changed with Harry there, Scorpius said a quiet, "Okay," and stood to undress. It was awkward for him, Harry could tell, but as soon as Scorpius' body was revealed Harry realised he cared no longer. It didn't seem possible to get dressed as fast as Scorpius managed to, and Harry found himself sorely disappointed at such a brief glance.

"Ready?" Harry asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "Remember what I said, that if this day goes well, there will be many more trips out. Eventually, you may even come to have a life outside this room, maybe a job like me."

"I hope so," Scorpius replied eagerly. "I want to be a Potions Master."

"I know." Harry stood and crossed the room, opening the door and ushering Scorpius through. Experimenting with potions was another of Scorpius' pastimes, and the lad had become rather good at it. "Though that'll only happen if I can trust you out and about. Do you remember what to say if anyone asks you who you are?"

Scorpius nodded. "That I'm a close friend and I've lived abroad most of my life."

"Good." Harry smiled and eyed up Scorpius' arse as he followed him outside. "You're looking rather handsome in those robes, I must say."

Until now, keeping Scorpius locked up had been merely an act of revenge upon his father, even if said father didn't have a bloody clue about his son. The mother knew, but Harry had made sure it was worth her while. One could say he blackmailed her, if one were to be so precise on the matter.

Perhaps there may be more to owning the boy than simply keeping Malfoy's true heir from him. If Harry could get a relationship out of it too, all the better. He could hardly wait for the day when Scorpius was unleashed upon the public, able to hold down a job and attend functions. The day would come when Harry could parade Malfoy's son in front of him, touch and kiss him all over, and Malfoy would never really know what was going on.

Parkinson would, though, and seeing her standing beside her husband, squirming with secrets, could only be a bonus.

* * *

Harry entered his bedroom in the early hours of the morning, having just left Scorpius in his room. Their day out had been plain sailing, much to Harry's relief. He couldn't deny he'd been worried that Scorpius might become over-excited and forget everything Harry had ever taught him. He hadn't, though. He'd stuck to Harry's side throughout the whole day, and nobody had asked them any questions. Much to Harry's dismay, they hadn't run into anyone he knew. He'd been hoping they'd be seen and rumours would start to fly (as the Wizarding world had known for years that he was gay), eventually reaching Malfoy.

Unfortunately that just wasn't to be, but after Scorpius' excellent behaviour, Harry was eager to take the boy out again. The outside world hadn't seemed to scare Scorpius one bit (another of Harry's worries), rather, it had fascinated him. Seeing the wonder upon his face reminded Harry of the first time he'd entered Diagon Alley when he was just eleven years old, and for the first time in a long time, he'd felt like that boy again.

Then real life had come screaming back to him, and he soon remembered that he hadn't been that boy in a long time. The war had broken him, changed him and ruined his innocence. The Harry of today didn't even really resemble the Harry of the past.

With a heavy sigh, Harry made his way over to the bed, exhausted. He stumbled upon something as he got closer and looked down to see the discarded present and card from Parkinson. He rolled his eyes and kicked them under the bed, trying to forget all about them. When he could be bothered, he'd incinerate them like all the rest. He couldn't risk them ever being found if Scorpius was to have more freedom of the place, which was, of course, Harry's plan.

If all clicked into place, Scorpius would visit Harry's bedroom one day, they'd fuck each other like nobody's business, and Scorpius would fall asleep wrapped in Harry's arms. Harry was always there to protect him, after all. The image alone made Harry hard, and with the memory of Scorpius naked that morning still fresh in his mind, Harry shoved a hand down his pants and began to wank.

In no time at all, Harry was coming as he imagined shoving his cock up Scorpius' virgin arse. He spelled the mess away and settled down to fall asleep, lewd images refusing to leave him alone. The original plan had never been to see Scorpius in such a light, but as handsome as he was, that plan had simply had to be scrapped. The new plan, the plan where he paraded Scorpius in front of his father without either of the two ever knowing, was so much more satisfying.

In more ways than one.


End file.
